


Morning

by SpunWithPain



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunWithPain/pseuds/SpunWithPain
Summary: Nezumi wakes up earlier then Shion, and watches him sleep.





	Morning

Nezumi ran his hand through Shion’s snow white hair gently. The soft feeling to it running smoothly under his hand as it always did. 

Light filtered into the room through a window above their shared bed. Lighting it up just enough that he could see Shion’s soft facial expressions as he slept. Nezumi didn't know why he watched Shion sleep, he just, did. Shion stirred slightly, his face twisted as he appeared to be looking for something. Maybe it was all part of his dream, but Nezumi grabbed his hand anyway. Shion’s expression softened again, he might have just been looking for Nezumi. Though the other didn't think on it too much, he disliked thinking about their time looking for each other, it brought back sad memories. 

Nezumi stopped petting Shion. It might have been bugging him in his sleep for all he knew. This action however, caused Shion to stir again, eventually his eyes fluttered open gently. Nezumi smiled caressing the other’s cheek. Shion sat up and saw that their hands were connected. He blushed awkwardly and pulled his hand away, but Nezumi continued to hold it.

“Nezumi am I, like- clingy in my sleep?” Shion asked suddenly, as he had been seeing an increase in physical contact between the two when he woke up.

“No, rather I'm the clingy one.” Nezumi replied with a chuckle, bringing Shion’s hand up to his face and lightly kissing his knuckles. Shion giggled in response, his face reddening even more. Shion pulled Nezumi toward him slightly.

“M’ tired…” he mumbled closing his eyes and laying down for a few seconds, before opening them again and peering at his partner from his place beneath the blanket. Nezumi sighed, laying back down completely and moving closer to Shion. He absent-mindedly wrapped an arm around the other’s figure, Shion cuddling up to the larger male’s chest. 

“You know… it wouldn't hurt to sleep in a little, would it?” Nezumi suggested with a quiet laugh, Shion smiled at him sweetly, wrapping his arms around the other loosely. He pecked the latter’s cheek, letting the touch linger a bit,

“After all that’s happened I don't care about what’s going on outside anymore.” Shion stated, “we should just stay here forever…” he continued jokingly. Nezumi sighed,

“If only it actually worked that way… I would choose staying here with you over almost anything the outside world could give me any day.” He responded honestly, pulling Shion closer to him and letting their legs tangle together. The smaller male hummed in agreement, letting his eyes close again as he felt a drowsiness begin to wash over him. Nezumi wove his fingers through the latter’s hair,  
“Sweet dreams, my prince.” He whispered quietly, and Shion couldn't help but smile a little bit. The other then kissing his forehead softly, as Shion started to doze off again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me treating myself get used to these


End file.
